


Silver

by spicysoo



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9078283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spicysoo/pseuds/spicysoo
Summary: Woohyun never felt rage like he did that day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not going to lie, one of my bros and I had a conversation once about the possibility of being stabbed and not knowing it because it could actually feel like a punch instead of what you'd expect being stabbed to feel like and somehow it led to this.

Woohyun had been minding his own business, waving to fans and occasionally giving kisses, when it had happened - when things had gone terribly south in what had seemed like a matter of minutes. Time had almost stopped at the reveal of something so horrible that Woohyun could barely believe that something like that was actually happening and that it wasn’t some fucked up hallucination that he was having instead. Because if there was one thing that Woohyun had never been worried about, even with their group’s crazy sasaengs and all the anti-fans that had done nothing but cause havoc to their well-beings, it was the possibility of one of the members getting physically hurt or dying. Something of which could easily happen to anyone, including idols.

Yunho-sunbaenim easily came to mind with that horrible glue incident: never mind the occasional car chases that usually led to injury, should have told Woohyun all he had needed to know, but even then, Woohyun had never thought the possibility could ever happen to them. Especially since as crazy as their fans and anti-fans could be - just thinking about how hurt Myungsoo had gotten years ago for something so stupid or how often he and the others were sexually harassed should have told him differently - he still didn’t think that they could be so horrible that they’d want to permanently injure one of them.

Let alone, one of their sweetest members, but it had, and now Woohyun and the others were dealing with the repercussions of such a thing.

Because as soon as he had heard some people screaming, horrified screams, and a “Shit, is that blood?” come out of Hoya’s mouth, Woohyun couldn’t help but turn around and see Myungsoo holding his side, blood staining his shirt. A light blue shirt that had done nothing to hide the red that was seeping out of him like one of his black sweaters would have done, and Woohyun didn’t know if something like that should have been a good or bad thing.

All of them could have easily kept on walking for a couple of more seconds, possibly even minutes, before any of them would have noticed that something was wrong. Because as much as one would think a knife to the gut would be easily noticeable due to a victim screaming in pain, Woohyun knew, as weird as it was to know such a thing, that it was entirely possible for someone to think being stabbed was similar to taking a punch. Depending on how fast the knife went in and out and how sharp it was, one could go minutes before noticing that was something was wrong with them. And with the right environment and stressors, even more so, and knowing that had done nothing to calm Woohyun’s nerves.

Myungsoo could have been hurt for more than a few seconds and that was a scary thought to have.

However, once the others had caught wind of what had happened, as well as a good portion of the people that were walking beside them, people starting to crowd around them and do things that were definitely unneeded, Woohyun couldn’t help but be thankful for how fast Sunggyu, Dongwoo, and their manager had managed to attend to Myungsoo. The second youngest somehow still standing despite the pain and blood loss he was obviously feeling - the other as pale as a sheet and most likely going through some type of shock, Woohyun couldn’t help but be surprised at how sturdy Myungsoo seemed to be despite all of that. The other male managing to stay calm despite the chaos that was starting to happen around them. And it wasn’t until fans had started to yell and scream and do things that were only going to make things worse like taking pictures or getting so close that they were almost standing on top of his members that Woohyun grew cross.

Seeing a rogue hand that hadn’t been one of the boys or their manager settle on Myungsoo’s arm in a way that made Woohyun see red, Woohyun couldn’t help but start to yell, “Get the fuck away from him. I don’t care if you’re trying to help, because it definitely looks like you’re not. So get the fuck away!” as he moved to where the others were. His body moving before he could even think about that possibly being a bad idea, Woohyun was beyond angry, eyes filled with rage at what was going on.

Woohyun wasn’t okay, but at least he wasn’t freaking out to the point of stupidity or shutting down until he was basically useless. Seeing Sungyeol, Hoya, and Sungjong freaking out in his peripheral vision - all three in different states of shock themselves, Woohyun couldn’t find it in himself to do the same. At least not yet, because right now, with Myungsoo looking worse and worse by the second and Sunggyu and Dongwoo trying to talk Myungsoo down, while also pulling him into a sitting position and keeping his hand on top of his wound to stop the blood flow, while their manager was calling for security and getting an ambulance, Woohyun couldn’t help but swiftly take it upon himself to be their guard dog for the time being.

At least until security would get their asses over there and start to do something about what was going on. Getting rid of all the disgusting fans that couldn’t take the hint of this being a time where they should be keeping their hands to themselves, let alone curbing their shitty behavior towards their favorite group. Woohyun’s disbelief and hope towards inspirits was slowly being destroyed by the second, telling him that he should have been more wary and less naive in the first place.

At this point, these idiots couldn’t even be called fans, but that didn’t stop Woohyun from lumping the troublemakers with those that were respectable and good.

Myungsoo was hurt, and yet, you still had people that didn’t care about his friend’s pain.

Scarily enough, there was even a person, a minor, that had tried to take some of Myungsoo’s blood and if Woohyun hadn’t been sick before, he definitely felt that way now. Grabbing onto the girl’s arm and twisting it behind her back, he exploded, “What did I say? Did I say you could touch him, let alone be over here, you disgusting freak. He’s fucking hurt and you’re doing something like this? What the flying fuck, you disgust me and the rest of the group. So get the fuck away!”

Woohyun didn’t care if his words were harsh, because the girl definitely deserved them and if anyone would say differently, he’d fight them. You don’t go messing with his friends, and you definitely don’t go messing with Myungsoo, who Woohyun would had the strongest soft spot for. He may be friends with everyone else in the group, but Myungsoo was different in a variety of ways. Most of which he was unaware of, but that didn’t mean he was completely obtuse about how much he liked the other boy.

So pushing the girl away and turning to another fan with a growl, eyes looking dangerous, it wasn’t long before the stragglers that weren’t screaming bloody murder or running around had realized that doing anything other than staying still wasn’t an option. Especially since Woohyun had literally thrown his reputation to the wayside to help his friend, who was still looking wide-eyed and pained in a way that Woohyun nor anyone else could ever imagine.

It didn’t take a genius to see that Myungsoo was finally feeling the effect of what was most likely a stab wound and Woohyun could only hope that the weapon hadn’t nicked any major organs. Because if it had, Myungsoo probably wouldn’t have much longer and that was even more angering, depressing, and scary in a way that made Woohyun feel things he had never thought he’d feel. He couldn’t even name the emotions, but it made his stomach churn.

He was lucky that Sunggyu and Dongwoo were there, because he wouldn’t have known what to do and he definitely felt like he couldn’t be the calm and collected that Sunggyu and Dongwoo were able to display at that very moment. There were reasons why Sunggyu was a good leader, and seeing him calmly talk to Myungsoo in a way to keep his mind off the pain and shock, Dongwoo supporting them both, Woohyun was grateful that he nor anyone else was in the same position.

Woohyun had never felt such rage before and as much as that should have scared him, he didn’t care.

He didn’t have time to care.

Hearing a resounding “Everyone freeze!” before he and the rest of the group could see a group of paramedics and security run across the airport, intent on getting to Myungsoo to help or get rid of the crowd, Woohyun couldn’t help but feel a little relieved. Medical professionals were there and they could help, and everyone in the group could stop looking so worried and confused and emotionally wrecked.

Woohyun knew that he looked just as bad as everyone else, but at that moment, he couldn’t bring himself to care about himself, let alone the anger that was still flowing like liquid fire in his veins. He could only watch with wary, yet, hard emotional eyes, as he silently let the paramedics staunch the bleeding and strap the second youngest to a stretcher, body completely immobile due to the equipment that they used.

If he strained his ears, he could hear one of them softly talk to Myungsoo, asking him about what he did and what he liked and if he could focus on them, rather than the pain that was originating from his side - taking over where Sunggyu left off. Myungsoo was stuck doing as he was told, but Woohyun couldn’t help but feel as if the other had looked a little calmer than he had before. The presence of a professional with the intention to take him to the hospital calming his nerves over the shock that he had experienced before.

Woohyun knew the other had to be feeling a little bit of both, but that was a common thought to have, even if the whole situation wasn’t common.

Too caught up in what had been going on around him, senses in overdrive, Woohyun felt himself move on autopilot with the intent to hurt when someone had suddenly touched his shoulder. However, before his fist could do any damage, he felt the other calmly stop him and force himself to look into their eyes, only for him to notice it was Dongwoo that he had almost punched. He could only stare at the other male in shock as he slowly realized how bad off he was, because as much as some of the others couldn’t keep it together, he was just as bad off.

“Take it easy buddy, just take it easy. Myungsoo’s on his way to the hospital and we’re going to follow in a car behind them, alright? No need to fight anyone else today, even if it was warranted… So take it easy, just breathe and take it easy, alright?”

Doing as he was told, while he was quick to notice Sunggyu talking to the others, Sungyeol and Sungjong looking worse for wear but not as panicked as they had been seconds before. Woohyun stomped down on the surprise that had passed his features when he suddenly noticed Sunggyu pull Hoya into a hug, holding onto him tight, as he told the other to calm down and breathe.

Out of all of them, Hoya seemed to have taken things the hardest and being the first to notice the blood and the panicked eyes that Myungsoo had most likely showed him, Woohyun couldn’t blame him.

This was a shitty as fuck day and all of them were shaken.

It didn’t matter if Sunggyu or Dongwoo or even the manager had been able to hold it together, because as much as they had been, Woohyun knew they had to be fraying at the edges and it was only a matter of getting themselves alone to beat themselves up.

Giving a small sigh, intending to listen to what Dongwoo had to say, even if he could barely make out the words as he noticed the police finally make their way inside, all of them wanting to know what had happened, Woohyun let Dongwoo pull him along. Because if he hadn’t, Woohyun wouldn’t have known what to do. Especially since people weren’t necessarily yelling or doing stupid things anymore, but were watching them all with a pitying gaze that had made him even more angry, Woohyun quickly forced himself to ignore them.

Following the rest of the group to their van, the other manager waiting outside of it with a grim expression on his face, it took seconds for him and the others to quickly pile in with the intention to make their way to the hospital. Most likely to wait as Myungsoo was rushed into surgery and hopefully not on the brink of death like he and everyone else feared, because hope was really too hard to grasp.

At least at that moment, because things were nowhere near good, and Woohyun wasn’t going to delude himself on that.

He couldn’t.


End file.
